


Crimson Spree

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: With the Super Blue Blood Moon lighting up Gensokyo's skyline, even the level headed of youkai succumb to its effects..





	Crimson Spree

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The glare from the full moon irritated Alice while she walked into the gardens of Remilia's mansion, waving at Meiling whilst she passed by. She wanted to get out from the silver searchlight it was creating as soon as possible, her annoyance heavily building throughout the day. 

Unlike most youkai, the puppeteer wasn't particularly fond of the moon for the many reasons she had, though she could understand its importance. 

Maybe it was being human at one point that had an adverse effect on her despite being a youkai now. 

Either way, she entered the building to find Sakuya diligently waiting for her. 

"Good evening, Miss Margatroid". 

"Likewise" the blonde replied neutrally, "I've come to see Remilia".

A small smile crept onto the maid's lips, "Well, _you_ hardly need to seek permission for being here anymore".

The remark made Alice shift on her feet at the implication of her words, of her now established relationship with the vampire on a much more intimate level. 

Her eyes went back to the human and she caught sight of Remilia's signature mark on her neck. Almost hidden beneath the collar of her white shirt, Sakuya's skin revealed the two puncture wounds along with one or two other brandings of bruises caused by too much suction. 

_"She could've waited"._

Apparently the vampire had already quenched her waves of thirst thanks to the moon. 

Alice tried to conceal her annoyance at that and decided to cut the conversation short. She had needs of her own and just because Remilia and Sakuya had already indulged in the satisfying of their own didn't mean she wanted to admire them. 

"I suppose that is an honour" Alice replied dryly, "Where is she?". 

Sakuya laughed softly which grated on the youkai's nerves that much more, "Follow me, Miss Margatroid".

She turned around and led the blonde through the endless and winding corridors, navigating the place like she knew it like the back of her hand. 

Which of course was a given as she held the title of being the vampire's head maid & _favourite_ toy. 

Alice wasn't completely put off by that as she was aware of their long history so when she and Remilia did cross lines & delve into their relationship; it was something she could put at the back of her mind. 

Still, watching Sakuya smoothly walk along whilst baring the vampire's mark fouled her mood. 

"A pleasant evening isn't it?".

"Depending on your version of pleasant". 

"I guess that is so" Sakuya replied with a humoured tinge, "I am sure my Mistress can see to that. Especially on nights like this". 

Alice rolled her eyes and Sakuya could feel that she had done so. 

She led them up to Remilia's bedroom and knocked on the vampire's door. 

"Mistress, Miss Margatroid has arrived". 

"Come in". 

Sakuya opened the door for Alice and let the blonde through just as Remilia was walking up to her. She had a smirk on her face, her hands clasped behind her back whilst she roamed her eyes over the magician. 

"I'm thrilled you could make it" she greeted warmly and then glanced towards her maid, "Thank you Sakuya, you can take the rest of the night off. I am sure Alice and I will be more than fine". 

Sakuya bowed, "Of course, Mistress. Enjoy your stay, Miss Margatroid" she then said to Alice when she bowed to her lightly, a very subtle grin on her lips as she left the two women to their vices. 

 

The overt codling & coy lines were driving Alice up the wall as she stepped aside and walked towards the table. This wasn't anything new to witness between Sakuya and Remilia though it was not what the blonde needed to simmer in right now either. She could feel the vampire's eyes on her with every step, just watching her as if she was documenting her entire process of walking towards the fireplace. 

"Rough night, _Princess_?" Remilia questioned with amusement in her voice and extra emphasis on the title. 

"I feel like it is just about to become worse" Alice muttered beneath her breath. 

She had no intentions of visiting Remilia & spent the day trying to convince herself to stay away but that was fruitless. It was like the vampire was already in her mind and veins which made ignoring the desire to see her quite difficult. 

"Feisty". 

Alice slumped back onto one of the chairs in Remilia's room as the fatigue hit her. Any other night she would've humoured her lover's coy responses and teasing but tonight she felt drained. 

She felt thirsty. 

A kind of thirst that _lingered_ both in the back of her mouth and forefront in her mind. 

Remilia should understand that but sometimes, Alice felt that the vampire clumped human turned youkai in with the 'not true youkai' category. 

She sighed and leaned back, her blue eyes closed as the woman undid her caplet and wet her lips. 

"Remilia? Where have you gone?". 

It suddenly went too quiet, something that didn't happen in Remilia's presence unless the blonde was sat on her face, making the vampire's tongue too busy to allow any remarks out. 

She was about to turn around when a hand stroked her hair and a wrist obstructed her vision. 

"What are you..".

Alice trailed off when she saw the stream of red bubbling up from Remilia's wrist, her stomach practically churning with hunger. 

"Alice, give me some credit for knowing what you are thinking" Remilia said in a hushed but playful tone. 

Remilia knew, she _knew_ exactly why Alice was in such a mood. Despite her nonchalant attitude, she cared greatly for the puppeteer and would do whatever she could to be what she required. 

Especially on the nights of full moons, particularly this triple threat of a phenomena hitting Gensokyo. 

"Remilia..".

The hand stroking her hair, the blood gathering on the wrist, the closeness of the vampire; Alice was being pulled apart in all directions. 

Her mouth had become wet with saliva as she watched the pooling blood calling her name against the pale skin. Remilia was prepared for her long before she even came to the mansion, that much was obvious and Alice appreciated it. 

"Go on". 

Alice's lips parted when Remilia brought her hand closer, the scent of the liquid infiltrating her senses with even more intensity. She couldn't hold back anymore. She needed to feel the blood laden her tongue and sooth the hell that was brewing in her body due to not being a frequent drinker of blood. 

It was treat, something she allowed during the full moon & Remilia was happy to oblige and be a feeding partner.

Amongst with receiving the other perks of their relationship. 

Alice's teeth were sharp; but not quite as youkai or vampire like so when she bit into it, Remilia concealed the pain within a hiss & kept her other hand around the front of Alice's neck. 

The moan of satisfaction that escaped the puppeteer's mouth was music to Remilia's ears and she smiled approvingly. She could feel the small and endearing suckling and light laps of her tongue against the wound. It always _fascinated_ the vampire to see other species feeding, a prominent reminder that they all had something similar. 

The amazement more evident given who Alice was. 

She had wrapped a hand over Remilia's arm whilst continuing to suck eagerly, feeling the itchiness she felt all day finally being subdued. The tender touches from the vampire enhanced the reprieve she was experiencing especially when she rested her chin on Alice's bare shoulder. 

Remilia's blood was cold. 

That was something the magician found riveting and it was to be expected considering that she was a vampire. The coolness was refreshing almost as it slid down her warm air pipe and the taste was unique. 

Alice had become used to Remilia's taste. All of it; be it her blood or her body, there was something addictive about drinking from a vampire. 

Especially one as notable as Remilia Scarlet. 

The whimpers of eagerness and sounds of light gulps continued which caused the vampire to be aroused beyond words. She felt weak between her legs and feeling Alice grip onto the back of her head as she took in a larger helping of blood made her groan slightly. 

Unable to resist, Remilia dug her own fangs down into Alice's neck as her other hand slid below the dress and she gave it a firm squeeze. Alice elicited a strained gasp of approval as she bit down harder into Remi's wrist and clung onto her hair. 

Remilia drank from Alice whilst caressing her breast and touching whatever skin she could get her hands on. It felt just as good as feeding from Sakuya though she had to admit that this formation fuelled the eroticism further. 

Alice's warm blood swirled into Remilia's mouth while the blonde pulled harder on her wrist, withering on the chair and clawing out for the vampire. Only the sounds of their heavy breathing and the flow of blood going down their throats punctuated the air. 

The night had only begun for them & Alice was already feeling drowsy and fulfilled by the vampire teasing out of all of her senses. Remilia made the sordid and agonising event much more tolerable for her, that much Alice was aware of so she'd also end up rewarding her lover in numerous ways. 

It would only end up with both being enamoured by each other & drenched both physically and mentally, just how they preferred to ride out Luna's disguised blessing. 

 

***

 

Accompanying Keine home from doing a sweep in the forest, Mokou walked the woman near the human settlement where not a soul was out at that time. She was concerned as Keine had already transformed into her hakutaku form and was on edge as expected.. 

"Ya sure you're gonna be okay? I can stay with you if ya want?". 

Keine gave an appreciative smile and rejected her offer, "I can guarantee that there will be more humans and youkai that are going to get lost so it's best I don't keep you. It feels like a 'test of guts' kind of night too" she laughed, "And also..".

Mokou raised an eyebrow when Keine shifted her gaze away briefly but she could definitely tell her friend was blushing which meant one thing. 

She grinned, "Ahh, Kaguya's gonna be with you huh". 

Keine nodded and shook her head at Mokou's teasing. 

"So how helpful is the Princess exactly? Are we talkin' just staying the night kinda helpful, or.. _staying_ the night kinda helpful?" she added with a wag of her finger much to the teacher's embarrassment. 

"Mokou!" Keine interjected as the blood rushed through her body at the connotations behind Mokou's words, "That isn't something that is up for discussion". 

"In other words, Keine's getting some" Mokou laughed and pat the flustered hakutaku on the back. 

It wasn't like she could deny it as even if it wasn't the night of the eclipse, Kaguya had been staying over a lot. Keine had come to crave the lunarian regardless of what they were doing; finding her very easy to talk to than when they had first met. Thinking of how their relationship was now brought a soothing calm to her over active body & it made her want to get back home as soon as possible. 

Mokou was half right about what Kaguya did but there was _something_ even the phoenix wasn't aware of in terms of what else the Princess provided for her. 

For Keine, that process wasn't something she required every month that she changed but when the urge did strike her & she needed the beast within her fully quenched, Kaguya was right there for her. 

Tonight was one of those nights. 

"That aside, Kaguya is incredibly helpful so don't worry about me, Mokou" Keine replied before she got too lost in her thoughts & gave the woman more material to pester her, "Please be careful whilst out there okay?". 

Mokou grinned as they rounded the corner to Keine's house, "You know how it is so I'll be fine. Besides, since you're also keeping Kaguya busy, I don't have to kill her tonight. Which is a shame since I had somethin' new planned".

"You are both the same" Keine chuckled, "I'd say it is an Hourai Elixir trait but Eirin doesn't seem to show those masochistic tendencies". 

"Are ya kidding me? She's hooking up with Yakumo, I think the doctor is worse than all of us" Mokou replied with a smirk as Keine thought about that for a moment. 

She couldn't really say what Eirin & Yukari's relationship was like in terms of their intimate activities and decided it was for the best. 

Kaguya already has a field day in making Eirin speechless regarding it. 

"Thank you for walking me home, Mokou" she waved as her friend stopped behind her and waved back, "I'll see you tomorrow". 

"Say hi to the Princess for me and have fun!" Mokou laughed, Keine giving her a mock glare before opening her door and going inside. 

 

She exhaled as she closed the door and waited a moment to gather her mind. It was difficult to conceal the effects of her hakutaku form around others, be it the hunger or the libido which is why she opted to stay well away from anyone during those moments. 

To be able to be around anyone like she was with Kaguya during this form was still a surreal experience for her. One that she welcomed as her tongue accidently brushed against her teeth when thinking about the lunarian, causing her to walk into the main living room and placing her bag down. She glanced around and wondered where said woman was since the eagerness to see her was taking a hold. 

"Kaguya?".

She was definitely home given that her scent was in the air and even that made Keine falter slightly. 

Light steps caught the woman's attention and Kaguya came into the room whilst making a beeline for her lover, a warm smile on her face as she embraced Keine. 

"Sorry about that, your little wolf friend dropped by" Kaguya said as she pulled back & cupped Keine's face, "Welcome home". 

Keine's eyes were more or less bloodshot at that point, the green highlights of her fringe enhancing the redness in them. She had a difficult time not crushing the lunarian in her arms due to the hug they were in, just content at the fact that she had her. 

That out of everyone that sought her affection, it was _she_ the Princess desired. 

Keine's words couldn't formulate and she ran her eyes over the Princess, the woman's dark and expressive eye fuelling the longing and need within her body. 

"I missed you" was all she could manage as she captured the perfect lips of the lunarian against her own. 

Kaguya eagerly accepted the kiss whilst she held on tight against the hakutaku's body. The tips of the sharpened teeth brushed against her tongue and lips which created a thrilling tingle to run down her own spine; making her sway into Keine further. 

She could sense the desperation in the historian's movements and wanted to bring her the satisfaction of letting it all out as soon as she could. It was a process that marvelled and excited Kaguya, so willing to be the escape that Keine cried out for when in her other form.  A form she knew that Keine was never comfortable with but she strove to make the woman _understand_ that her youkai form was nothing to hate. 

Keine's embrace around her hips was hard though her gaze was soft when she pulled away for a moment, the look in them intense but still warm for Kaguya. The Princess's hand went into her hair as she urged the woman to do what she needed because she was more than aware of the numerous needs that came with Keine's hakutaku side. 

Growling lightly, a clawed hand went to the top of Kaguya's collar of her top and it took everything for Keine to not rip it apart & sink her canines into the enticing skin. Instead, she undid it all and let the piece of clothing slip to floor whilst returning her arms possessively around the woman's waist and pulled her in closer.

Keine's senses were going on overdrive as she kissed Kaguya's throat when she tilted her head back and then she sniffed it affectionately. 

The move made the Princess go weak in the knees so she clung onto the hakutaku’s shoulders, the teasing hands sliding all around her back and waist. 

Unable to hold back, Keine kissed her way up the length of Kaguya's neck and bared her teeth before sinking them into her neck fluidly. Kaguya screamed out in pleasure as Keine's lips connected over where she bit her and sucked on it rapidly. The lunarian clawed and yanked at the historian's clothes and ground into her, the feeling of her own blood dripping onto her exposed body enhancing the experience for both. 

She couldn't stand up right and Keine felt her lose her balance so she slid her hands behind the Princess's thighs after letting her skirt join her top on the floor & pulled her onto her. Her long legs trapped Keine's tail that was thrashing around with each suckle of the lunarian's pure blood. Kaguya could hear the content gulps as she held onto her waist and couldn't help the movement of her hips, the desire flooding between her thighs against Keine's full body. 

The moonlight streamed in from the windows into the home whilst Keine continued to feed off of her Princess, stood in the middle of the room without a second thought to anything else. 

Even if this was a once a month occurrence, the historian reveled in it. Kaguya gave her so many outlets in ways she couldn't even imagine existed. The woman was welcoming, adaptable and alluring; everything in a woman Keine could need be it in her human or hakutaku form and she was truly grateful for it. 

As she continued to suck her neck, one of Keine's wondering hands snuck down the top of Kaguya's underwear and slid down slowly. She wanted to make sure the woman felt just as good as she was and if the warmth she was feeling against her dress was anything to go by, Kaguya was in unbridled pleasure. 

Her fingers snuck into where Kaguya was grinding against on her as Keine extracted her teeth out and sunk them into the bloodied skin again whilst placing her fingers inside fully. 

The shudders were rocking through them both and Keine was glad that at least her hakutaku form provided extra strength to keep them up. 

No matter how many times Kaguya felt Keine's teeth in her body and her blood being appreciatively drank up, it felt just as excruciatingly wonderful like the first time. It made her more than content that Keine enjoyed the taste of her like she did. 

To _hear_ the eager slurps and rapid licks of her tongue. 

To _feel_ the claws of her other hand digging into her lower back as she worked her over. 

To _sense_ Keine being filled to the brim. 

All of it was an extra reward for Kaguya in a sense and she couldn't get enough of her. 

Keine felt the same as she felt the lunarian squeeze her legs around her hips viciously, her tail being choked but she didn't mind. Just feeling her being satiated in this sensual process of giving and taking made it all worth it. She felt full with Kaguya's blood roaming around and mixing with her own now as all the anxiety she felt throughout the day dissipated due to her lover's attentive nature. 

She wanted to give it to Kaguya back twice over and increased the cadence of her slick thumb and fingers buried between her lover's thighs. 

Kaguya gripped one of Keine's horns whilst arching her back; letting go against her body when the hakutaku dug her teeth in further to lap at the excess blood with her tongue at the same time as pushing into her. 

Both moaned out at the scalding sensations ripping through them, Keine eventually lowering them onto the floor and pulling out from both inside of Kaguya & her neck. 

The heavy air around them settled over their sweat soaked bodies whilst Keine grabbed a blanket and covered her lover's exposed one. With a trickle of her blood still on her lips, Keine leaned down and smiled at the hazy look on the woman's face when she wrapped her arms behind her neck. 

She was convinced that Kaguya could look _enthralling_ regardless of whatever state she was in. 

The messy hair, her blood tainted shoulder and chest, her flushed skin; it all seemed to enhance her beauty. 

And as she pulled her into another tender kiss, Keine couldn't wait till the next full moon. 

 

***

 

Reisen was accustomed to seeing Gensokyo's caretaker with a smirk or some form of patronising expression on her lips, so when Yukari was stood at the door with neither, she was worried. 

In fact, Yukari using a _door_ further had the woman on edge. 

"Uh, come in!". 

"Thank you". 

Yukari went in as Reisen closed the door behind her and led the way into the mansion. She picked up the pace slightly and walked ahead of the youkai to lead her to where she last saw Eirin. The silence was odd for Reisen in Yukari's company as normally she'd have plenty of commentary which was another sign of something amiss. 

At least until the blonde finally did speak up after the brief silence. 

"How was this month's festival?" Yukari asked to ease the nervousness Reisen felt, "Unfortunately I could not make it due to unforeseen circumstances which is a shame given the rare appearance of the three different stages". 

The monthly Luna festival had wrapped up earlier on with Kaguya excusing herself earlier than usual but she stuck around long enough to enjoy the event. Yukari wasn't present so she hadn't see much of Eirin during the day and avoided her as much as possible. 

"It was busy as always, Lady Yukari" Reisen answered, "Master was aware of why you couldn't be there. Ran and Chen had a good time though!".

The blonde smiled as a group of earth rabbits passed by, their eyes open in awe at seeing the youkai which made her laugh softly. 

"If Chen is excitable, I imagine Ran would be too". 

The lunarian nodded and relaxed a little. It wasn't that being around Yukari unnerved her, not considering how often she was at Eientei but there was something about the blonde's eyes that put Reisen on edge. 

Full moons might not mean much to a lunarian as it was the norm but Reisen knew how much it affected a youkai. 

She couldn't even fathom how it would work for Yukari considering her power status, especially given the rare moment this particular eclipse brought along. 

"How are things with you and Youmu?" Yukari questioned whilst walking down the steps to what she knew was Eirin's lab, "Yuyuko's grouchy gardener seems to be in higher _spirits_ these days. Excuse the pun" she chuckled. 

Reisen glanced back and smiled, "Ah that's good to hear. Its been nice spending time together when we can. She came to the expo earlier so that was a bonus". 

"Hmm, I imagine it was" Yukari teased as she saw the airy look that had braced Reisen's features before she faced ahead. 

They stopped at the door and Reisen knocked on it, "Master, Lady Yukari is here to see you". 

Eirin's response came through and Yukari could hear the surprise in it as Reisen opened the door and let the woman in. 

Yukari thanked her after Eirin nodded her acknowledgement and stared at the blonde; Reisen then closing the door to let them be. 

"Are you alright?" Eirin asked as she stepped closer to the youkai, "You used doors". 

"It really isn't _that_ surprising, honestly". 

"I'll have you know that it is". 

"Who would have thought that the Eirin Yagokoro would be the one to be so finely tuned with my being". 

She ignored Yukari's eye roll and took a hold of her hand, "Well, considering all I have had to put up with, that shouldn't be news. Did you address what you needed, the reason you couldn't attend the festival?".

Yukari ran her thumb over the fingers clasped against hers as the overwhelming scent of the lunarian ran up her nose. She had not taken care of said business, she _couldn't_ , it did not feel right. 

The idea of going to another for something she desired only from Eirin. 

She felt starved but in Yukari's mind, it was irrelevant. 

As she studied the woman's face watching her with slight worry, the youkai wondered when had she succumbed so effortlessly to yielding to Eirin. 

When did she develop a conscience that wanted to stay..loyal, to the lunarian. 

When did it become so difficult to allow the blood of some human or youkai to rush down her throat instead. 

When had the coursing blood in her own veins become so refined that only Eirin's would be enough to blend with it. 

Feeding from Eirin was only meant to be temporary but over the years, Yukari had grown dependent on her lover in more than one way. 

"Yukari?". 

The blonde snapped out of her musings & pulled the other sage flush against her, lips colliding with a burning intensity that made Eirin stumble. She held the woman's shoulders and trailed her hands till she could link one behind Eirin's head. 

A gap was opened behind Eirin with the other. 

Sensing something inhumanely dire in the pace of Yukari's movements, Eirin delivered and matched the movements of whatever the youkai was seeking out. 

Their lips were sucking on each other's in a rapid manner, tongues following the wet trails as hands refused to stay in one place. So many elements were sparking the kiss that neither women could bring themselves to depart from it because it felt like shelter. 

Eirin knew Yukari needed something else that she should've acquired throughout the day and was unsure as to why the youkai hadn't taken what she needed. But those thoughts went out of her mind for a moment, Yukari pulling her dress down whilst pushing her back into the gap that would open up into their bedroom. 

Yukari wasn't quite ready to take from Eirin just yet, not before she made the lunarian feel just as good and desired. 

 

Eirin never needed to raise her voice or show whenever she was exasperated or exhausted. She had managed to perfect the aura of being seemingly unfazed by anything that she was dealt. 

It wasn't that she didn't know how to show such feelings; Yukari was certainly helping with that. It was more prominent in situations where she couldn't retain the cool facade in which she let said emotions loose. 

Like watching the way Yukari appeared from beneath the covers between her legs made her release a sound of satisfaction. 

Like watching the blonde wipe her mouth with her thumb and then clean that off with her tongue made her gulp audibly and catch her breath. 

Like watching Yukari keep her legs separated as she crawled up to her that made the lunarian moan without reservation. 

Eirin was more than capable of succumbing to earthly pleasures when the orchestrator was the youkai on top of her. 

"You didn't feed today, did you?".

The youkai remained silent but her eyes were filled with so much to say. The violets seem to be glowing the closer Yukari moved up to Eirin whilst licking her lips. Her hands followed the trail and slid them up the lunarian's stomach as Yukari was face to face with her now.

Eirin hadn't seen such a look on the woman's face before, it was so concentrated & thoughtful, like for once she didn't have quip to retort with. Her hand tentatively cupped her lover's cheek as she called out her name but with no answer. The lunarian was unsure about whether she should be scared or not, or whether she should try and snap Yukari out of whatever she was thinking of but Eirin couldn't move. More so when the blonde's knee connected with her centre and Eirin gasped, spreading her legs further till she could place them up and onto Yukari's back. 

She grit her teeth to contain the feelings the warm skin of the youkai was causing her as she gripped Yukari's shoulder with pressure. The sensation of fingers brushing her hair to the side of her head made Eirin open an eye and notice the fixated gaze the blonde had on her shoulders. 

The lunarian recognised that stare immediately. 

She needed it _desperately_. 

Yukari was a youkai after all, and all youkai had a certain appetite. 

She knew the blonde didn't require much in terms of her 'other' appetite but that didn't mean she was any less resistant when it came to blood. 

"Yukari, do not hold back".

It was said above a whisper and Yukari's darkened eyes landed back on her. 

Her mouth parted to reply but she closed her lips just as suddenly, her hands landing on the lunarian's upper arms. With the moon in full bloom, a youkai as powerful as Yukari was didn't escape the kind of waves it pumped into her. 

Eirin held the stare and wrapped her legs further around Yukari's back and nodded as Yukari's body language said it all. She would happily give her lover what she required, regardless of what it was. 

"Take it, Yukari". 

"Are you sure?" the blonde managed as the firm hold on Eirin's arms remained, a peek of reasoning still within her mind despite the burning she was feeling to taste Eirin in other ways. 

Eirin didn't hesitate, "Of course". 

She tilted her head up to urge the youkai to not hesitate and pulled her face closer to kiss the blonde. Eirin could taste herself on Yukari's tongue and brushed her lips over it harder, making the other woman moan before their mouths parted. 

Yukari was shaking from what the lunarian could see and feel, the hunger obviously getting to her so with one final reassuring smile and a nod of her head, Eirin readied herself. 

Resting on the headboard helped Eirin prepare for the first sensations of being bitten by Yukari; the youkai lunging forward, trapping Eirin's shoulder between her opened mouth and dropping her hands to around the lunarian's hips. 

There was no point in trying to muffle the sound as Eirin quickly wrapped her arms behind Yukari's back as the hard teeth pierced her flesh deeper and deeper. It was messier than usual because of the blonde's drowsiness due to not feeding which allowed spurts of blood to spatter around onto the pillows and bedding. 

Not that it matter to the lunarian as hearing the whimpered sigh coming from Yukari made her weak. The relief in the low tone made a swell of adrenaline rush to her head knowing that the youkai could _finally_ settle the thirst that was physically  & mentally hurting her. She whispered gentle words of sweet nothings and comfort once she felt Yukari settle into her body and hold her close. 

Her eyes fluttered shut when the first pulls of blood occurred and Yukari lapped it all up appreciatively. The desperate suckling and licking, along with the knee still pressed against her centre furthered the light-headedness Eirin was experiencing & it felt just as pleasurable. 

Yukari was lost in the crimson stream that was caressing her throat and the warm body cocooned around her. She already knew why settling with someone else would be a waste of time but in that moment, being inside Eirin the way she was & experiencing her fully was another confirmation. 

She could've fed hours ago with a woman from the village who was more than eager to be at the hands of the youkai sage. It would have been easy to gracefully slide her teeth into any part of her body and drain her till she was a withering mess, begging for more.

There would be no need for words or exchanges after she had got what she needed and the human wouldn't have expected it either. 

A need for intimacy & connection would have been non-existent and at one point, Yukari liked it that way. 

But the monthly dietary needs changed once she had Eirin.

Fucking her, feeding from her and then leaving was impossible. 

She wasn't sure if that had something to do with their turbulent past, their mutual rankings as sages, the fact that Eirin was a lunarian and an immortal or some other factor that was the cause of it. 

Yukari stopped thinking too much because drinking from Eirin was such a divine feeling that it always led her to feeling greedy, wanting more. 

And Eirin would happily allow her to dig in again and pierce her skin numerous times. She could feel the lunarian's fingers twirling into her hair whilst she pushed against her knee, breathless gasps peppering her own shoulder when she slumped forward. Yukari couldn't hold back, especially when she felt Eirin kiss her shoulder which made her suck harder till the run off blood sped down her lips and onto the woman beneath. 

They were interwoven on all levels that made the process much more tactile, more real. Like what they were allowing each other was a taboo being broken for two different beings that once resented each other. 

Yukari couldn't imagine that part of their life anymore, her eyes squeezed tight as she breathed in before pulling her teeth out from the  breathless lunarian; clinging onto her like they were being separated by the border between Earth and Luna. 

She had become helplessly addicted to everything Eirin had to offer. It dawned on her that the wave of relief she felt for the lunarian's immortality was immeasurable as she couldn't bring herself to even imagine the taste of someone else on her mouth other than her lover. 

Simply being there together whilst breathing gently with each other & locked in an amorous embrace; she gently licked and soothed over the bite marks on Eirin's shoulder and it was the final reminder, that there was no settling for second best.

It could _only_ be Eirin's body  & blood that could touch upon satisfying her, something Yukari wasn't sure of in terms of whether it frightened her or not. 

To _rely_ on someone like the earth needed the moon to signify the end of a day; to rest, to sleep. 

A frightening concept indeed. 


End file.
